A Cat Story
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Nyancy Chan returns and Rath gets caught under her spell again. Can Violet and Hope help him and stop Nyancy? Written by guestsurprise per request of Skellington girl. I only posted it for them.


**Skellington girl, who owns Violet, asked guestsurprise for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I own nothing!**

* * *

 **A Cat Story**

Violet and Rath were having a great day when Rath's communicator went off.

"What is it? Rath is busy!"

"Sorry Rath! But Nyancy Chan is loose and causing trouble! We need your help to stop her!"

"B-But…,"

"I'm sorry, but we need all hands on deck!"

"(Sigh) fine…,"

As Rath turned off his communicator and looked at Violet, he could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"Hey…,"

"It's alright, Dad…just be careful." She whispered.

"Don't worry, honey; Rath will," He whispered back as he kissed her on her forehead. He then ran off to pack his ship. What he didn't know was that Violet was right behind him. The minute he had all of his items on the ship, Violet strapped herself in and she was ready to go! She stowed away!

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

"GET AWAY!"

"RUN!"

"NYANCY CHAN IS ON THE LOOSE!"

"RUN FOR HELP!"

People were screaming and running everywhere trying to get away from the crazy cat girl and her cats! Rath was in the middle of fighting the girl when she all of the sudden used her magic on him. He turned into an out-of-control tiger alien!

"Now Rath! Destroy those people!" Nyancy Chan laughed.

"DADDY, NO!" A voice screamed. Rath turned and saw Violet standing behind him to protect the people. She was only a child but she did not want him to harm anyone and she was afraid because she was no match for her father alone.

"KILL HER, MY CAT! KILL HER NOW!" She screamed. Rath then began to charge, but Violet used some of her telekinesis to protect herself.

"Dad, I don't want to hurt you!" Violet yelled, but Rath charged again, saliva dripping from his fangs. He threw a punch and tried to kick at her, but she barely dodged him.

"Dad, stop!"

"RATH IS NOT YOUR FATHER!" He growled as he unsheathed his claws and tried to slash her to bits.

"YES YOU ARE!" She yelled back as she used her telekinesis to throw a rock at him. It was meant to knock him out of his current state, but it didn't work. It made him angry!

"RATH WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" He yelled. This terrified Violet so much that she began to shiver. But just as Rath was running towards her and ready to hurt you, Hope landed in between them and sent Rath flying through the wall with her telekinesis.

"DAD!" Violet screamed.

"Violet, remain calm; he is under Nyancy Chan's power and we need to wake him up!"

"I have an idea," Violet whispered. She then ran towards Nyancy Chan and used her power to hit Nyancy Chan with a large broken chair that was in a nearby dumpster. The villainess went flying and her concentration was broken! Rath was free from her spell.

"This isn't over! I'll be back!" Nyancy Chan vowed and her and her cats ran away into the darkness.

Rath was in the middle of waking up when he saw Violet being comforted by Hope. He slowly walked over to her but she jumped when she saw him.

"Violet? Honey, it's me!"

"Dad…you will not harm me will you?" Violet stuttered.

"Of course not. Come here, little one." Rath cooed as he gathered his little girl in his arms and kissed her. Hope saw their bonding and tried to walk away, but she felt a small tap on her shoulder.

"Hope, get over here. You helped to change me back to normal. You deserve a hug too." Rath smiled. Hope was about to walk over to him, but she hesitated.

"Now c'mon. You are a good guy now so none of the past matters now c'mere!" Rath chuckled.

"Yeah! Hope come on!" Violet giggled as she jumped out of Rath's arms and pulled her closer to her father. Rath then also walked forward and pulled Hope towards him too. He then wrapped his strong arms around both girls and hugged them tightly.

"It's alright, everyone; we are all safe and that's all that matters. Now let's head back for some dinner!"

"Race ya back!" Hope laughed.

"I will definitely win!" Violet giggled as the three ran back towards their home. It was truly a night to remember.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Skellington girl, hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
